


For What It's Worth

by Oshaberi



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, smut in last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshaberi/pseuds/Oshaberi
Summary: Launchpad and DW's love life and the beginnings of their sex life.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	1. I am the confession that flies in the night

It was on a flight back to Launchpad's hangout to pick up the car after a harrowing caper that Launchpad said it.

Not that Launchpad needed to say anything, what with the pilot wearing his heart on his sleeve and all.

But if he didn't say something Drake was resolved to never bringing it up. The feelings that they most definitely felt and consequently carried around for each other.

Drake had been around the block one or two more times than Launchpad about these kinds of things, and it made him well equipped to pick up on ques of romantic interest. If it weren't for all his experience he might've missed it though, Launchpad's signals were almost imperceptible to the untrained eye: The new stammer Launchpad developed if DW used specific tones of voice with him. The frequent hand on the shoulder. The all too agreeable nature. The looks of longing thrown his way when Launchpad was particularly careless.

Darkwing was no stranger to feelings for his sidekick either, early in their team-up he knew he found Launchpad attractive, who wouldn't really. And may have thought about him once or twice in his more private moments.

Then there was Launchpad's tender heart, his sense of humor, his cheery demeanor, how good he was with Gosalyn.

But again Drake was never going to say anything, not willing to risk their working relationship or perhaps worse, their friendship, in pursuit of… what he didn't know.

The neighbors gossiped anyhow, though it was none of their business which team Drake swung for (both to be clear). Having Launchpad in and out of the house left them speculating anyway. The nature of their relationship was the talk of the town. And maybe, well… what if they put truth to the rumors? Would it really be the worst thing in the world?

And so with the starry night twinkling in the windshield of the Thunderquack, Launchpad took the plunge.

"DW? There's somethin' I been meanin' to tell you for.. a little while now." He spoke in a soft tone of voice careful not to wake Drake's daughter in the back seat of the plane.

Drake resisted a sigh knowing exactly what was coming and that their world wouldn't be the same after that night.

"Well," Drake said softly, removing his mask and hat, eyes closed and leaning back in his chair next to Launchpad, trying to convey a sense of the casual while in reality, he was bracing himself "now's as good a time as any."

Launchpad was the polar opposite of Drake in that moment, arms stiff, forehead viably sweaty despite the chilliness on board.

"DW I… I may have some types of feelin’s for ya. The type a guy doesn’t usually have for his buddy… I mean that I like ya DW. In _that_ way.”

Drake breathed though his heart was skipping some. So it was out there in the open. Might as well not leave the guy hanging.

"I feel similarly, Launchpad. Some might say I feel the same way." Drake didn't open his eyes but did smile a little… until he felt the plane going a little faster… and faster and faster still.

He opened his eyes and they had indeed sped up, Launchpad's arms stretched out in front of him, his chin tucked into his chest, eyes happy.

"Uh Launchpad? You okay there buddy?"

"Yeah," he said rather strained "I'm trying to resist doing a barrel roll."

Drake chuckled a bit nervously "I appreciate it, for Gosalyn's sake."

Launchpad nodded looking ecstatic.

Soon they landed safely and Drake plucked the sleeping Gosalyn out of the aircraft and placed her gently in the car.

He turned to say a quick goodnight to Launchpad, as he himself was exhausted, and was stopped in his tracks at just how bashful the pilot looked.

"So um, does this mean I can start seein ya like… in romantical a way?"

The nervous little grin Launchpad wore did something to Drake's heart similar to when Gosalyn said things like 'I love you Dad'.

"Sure LP… we can do that." Drake said with a smile.


	2. I am the makeout session that lasts a little too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moves are made.

The three of them, Drake, Launchpad and Gos, were watching a movie in the living room, (which is how they settled their dates would go until they mustered up the guts to tell Gosalyn about them dating) when Gosalyn started yawning Drake said, on que "Alright little lady off to bed with you."

With her usual sleepy protests she eventually did as she was told and marched herself up the stairs. Drake watching her from over the back of the couch to make sure she made it up okay.

A couple minutes passed before Drake took the risk to scoot closer to Launchpad, taking his big arm to wrap around his own small shoulders.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until Drake spoke "Launchpad… you know you can try to make a move on me right?"

"W-what do you mean DW?" Launchpad stammered with a gulp.

"I mean it's been a month since we started our… ahem, courting, type of behavior.. and we have yet to even kiss."

Launchpad was silent for a moment which made Drake look up at him, his feathers ruffled up in embarrassment and eyes closed when he asks "You want me to kiss you DW?"

 _'What? What did that mean?'_ Did Drake completely misinterpret what they were doing?

Drake replied "Well of course LP! I-" before Launchpad scooped his face up in his hands and planted a single firm kiss on him.

Drake blinked put a hand a Launchpad's shoulder and practically growled "Now that's more like it." and kissed him back with gusto.

They went at it for quite a bit, Launchpad ending up over top of Drake laying them down on the couch until they heard "Dad? I can't sleep."

Drake froze bill locked with Launchpad's eyes wide as saucers. He spoke out of the side of his mouth "Head back upstairs sweetie, and I'll be up to sing you a lullaby."

"Okay." They heard before an inquisitive "Where are you anyway?" Thankfully she wasn't able to spot them from behind the couch.

Drake turned his head away from Launchpad's mouth and said "Oh I'm just.. looking for the remote under the couch," Launchpad could barely help himself and as if DW's neck was an ice cream sundae, he had to have a taste.

DW nearly squawked and definitely squirmed underneath him swatting at his shoulder saying "Head right up! I'll be right there!"

Gosalyn's feet could be heard climbing back up the staircase.

Drake's little push at Launchpad's shoulders was all Launchpad needed to be told to get them back in the upright position. Drake righting his shirt and clearing his throat getting back into Dad mode.

It's one of the things Launchpad admired about Drake. He was a father first.


	3. I am First Time Sex!

Things had been going at an easy pace. Not much necking after that first night but it broke the ice enough to where Launchpad reliably got a kiss goodnight. Sometimes a nice, long, passionate one. But not much heavy petting unless you counted the caress up and down Launchpad's bicep that sometimes happened midkiss, and Launchpad definitely counted that. 

All moves made were initiated by Drake and Launchpad was more than happy keeping up. Even if it meant he met his right hand more nights than not.

Then it happened. Gosalyn got invited to a sleepover. Drake casually suggested a date, just the two of them, on the same night. Just something at the house, nothing fancy. 

And really Launchpad thought nothing of it. Not even when Drake opened the door wearing a handsome red shirt and a little too much spicy smelling cologne.

Not even when Drake after dinner came out of the bathroom with a little bit of toothpaste on his bill.

Not even when Drake suggested they watch their movie upstairs in his room where it was a little cozier.

It was only when Launchpad noted and said "Uh DW? I don't see a T.V. in this room."

And Drake replied "I suppose there isn't one." while taking a seat on his bed that was made with silk sheets, the comforter already pushed back, that Launchpad finally understood.

And in his head rang out the words _"you know you can try to make a move on me right?"_ so clearly he was almost mortified he hadn't up until that point. Had just been following Drake's lead when Drake clearly wanted more.

So Launchpad, swallowing hard and beginning to sweat, sat on the bed next to DW, his hero, his crush and his best friend. 

Launchpad cleared his throat.

Drake looked down, then up at Launchpad and started to say "Do you-" but in the next moment was taken up into Launchpad's arms and being kissed senseless. 

Hands were everywhere. Necks, backs, arms. Until one point Launchpad picked his head up from the kiss and found himself atop Drake, pinning his hands by the wrists over his head. 

Launchpad was surprised with himself, so surprised he shifted his weight to begin stabilizing himself enough to release Drake. Only serving to hold Drake's wrists a little tighter, pressing him a little harder to the bed and at the motion Drake moaned and wriggled underneath Launchpad's weight.

Launchpad stopped himself mid repositioning, taking a moment to survey Drake's person. His shirt was coming unbuttoned, his feathers were ruffled delightfully and between his legs the distinct sight of an erection peeking through the thick plumage that hid such things.

"You-You like that?" Launchpad asked nervously, but Drake moaned "Yeah" as if Launchpad had said something dirty.

It was what flipped the switch for Launchpad, and swiftly his bill was buried in Drake's neck. Pinning him with renewed vigor purring out a "You like that." with a dark chuckle.

Drake had no choice but to moan out "Yes! Oh yes."

~~~

Drake reveled in the feeling of being prone. Pinned by strong, massive arms. 

_'He could probably pick me up and fuck me from behind in midair.'_ he thought. 

It had been a good long while since Drake had a thought like that about someone. It was thrilling, rejuvenating, made him feel 10 years younger.

_'I wonder if he would.'_ Drake mused. There definitely seemed to be more to the loveable pilot than he first thought.

After their initial confession of feelings, Drake questioned how sexually compatible they were. He knew from his years of experience that feelings didn't always mean a good time in bed. He worried it could be the piece to the puzzle they just wouldn't be able to find. That they risked their friendship for not.

But Drake rested welk assured after the night of their first kiss, and consequently first makeout session. The chemistry was definitely there.

And now under the solid weight of his sidekick, he began to think maybe Launchpad was the guy who could check every box for him. Maybe this is what Drake had been missing all these years. And to think it laid in waiting right under his bill.

Only one way to find out.

~~~

Once Launchpad began humping between Drake's legs through layers of fabric, it was curtains for Drake's dignity. Drake began begging "Please, please for the love of god take your pants off."

Launchpad took with him a few more kisses before backing away to do just that.

"And your everything off." Drake added "Why on earth do you wear so much clothing when you look like that?" he panted.

They looked each other in the eyes as they undressed themselves. Drake from the bed, Launchpad standing near his blessedly placed wall mounted mirror where Drake could admire the tight little tailfeathers of his rear end.

Once naked, and with a sizable member bobbing between his legs, Launchpad wasted no time getting back on top of Drake's own naked body.

They kissed again but paused so Drake could stick his fingers in his mouth, gettting them wet before going straight for his own hole.

Launchpad's erection rejoiced, but his rational side won out.

"Even I know that's not lube, DW."

Drake broke out into a goofy grin "I know," he amended then looked Launchpad right in the eyes, bill to bill, sliding a finger into himself when he said "I just want something in me so badly." in the darkest of tones.

Launchpad nearly fell to his knees. Almost begged to be that something. But kissed Drake instead, the hottest kiss they had shared thus far, and placed an asking hand atop Drake's at his entrance.

Drake broke the kiss with a "Just a moment." to which Launchpad hummed a little needily.

Drake thankfully didn't have to remove himself from Launchpad's embrace to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. 

Drake kissed him as soon as he fully returned with all of his attention.

Holding up the lubricant and giving it a little shake Drake asked "Shall you or shall I?"

Launchpad grinned and took the bottle from Drake's hands "If I may do the honors DW, I'd love to."

They kissed again before Drake divulged "With fingers like that you can do whatever you'd like. I've seen the things you do on those plane engines of yours. Been a little envious myself."

Launchpad properly blushed at that and let out a laugh opening the bottle.

~~~

Working Drake open was no chore. Launchpad savored every hum and sigh. Every hip wriggle. Even Drake’s little gasps of surprise.

“Go easy on me LP, it’s been a while for Ol’ DW over here.” Drake had said, though his eyes were nearly crossed with pleasure when Launchpad added a second finger.

“Don’t worry DW, I’m planning on easin' you open before I make a meal outta ya.”

Drake let out a stuttered “Ohoh” at that, apparently enjoying Launchpad’s attempts at dirty talk. When Launchpad was younger, partners couldn’t get him to make a peep in bed. Too nervous he’d say something stupid and be made of fool of in his most vulnerable moments. But this was different. This was DW. And the night they were sharing lit him up with a sort of sexual confidence he had never known.

Seeing as Drake admitted to a little something Launchpad thought it was only fair to do the same.

“I’ve been wanting a piece of you for a long time now DW. I’d be lyin’ if I said I didn’t check out the merchandise every now and again.”

Drake smiled a smug little lovestruck smile with unfocused eyes and said “Oh yeah? Have you liked what you've seen?”

Launchpad hummed a hungry, hearty “Mmmhm” a second before finding Drake’s spot inside with his fingers.

Drake cried out “Ahah! Launchpad!” grabbing Launchpad’s arms in desperate grasps. 

“You okay D?” Launchpad asked his fingers jerking back before relaxing on the spot.

Drake drew up his knees and nearly melted into himself with a strained sigh. He nodded.

Launchpad took a look down at his own hand then up to Drake’s face before rubbing his fingers back and forth on the spot with vigor.

Drake was a yelping, writhing mess on the bed for only a moment before yelling out “Wait! STOP! I’m gonna come!”

Hearing that filled Launchpad with pride and mischief though he stopped. Relaxing his fingers inside his partner but not removing them.

“Heh, I want you to come DW. It’s kinda the point.”

Drake took heaving breaths but managed to pant out “Not without you inside me.”

Launchpad had to agree there, it would be a shame to miss out.

Launchpad slowly retrieved his fingers from Drake’s throbbing hole and with that drew forth an “Ooooo!” from Drake’s mouth.

“You alright there?” Launchpad asked.

“Peachy. The pull is better than the push for me, if you catch my drift.” Drake panted.

Launchpad took careful note of that little tidbit.

_‘Alright buddy it’s all you now.’_ Launchpad gave his cock a little peptalking to while he lined it up with Drake's wet little hole.

The sink in was delicious.

Once inside Drake held him tight in place like he didn’t want Launchpad to go. And he sure wasn’t planning to anytime soon. Launchpad wanted to start planning full-time occupancy in fact.

Drake’s idea of giving him the go ahead to move was a tap on his rear, to which Launchpad chuckled and got to work gladly.

He tailored his thrusts to what he knew so far about Drake's pleasure. Quick deep pushes in followed by slow long pulls out. And if by the noises Drake was making on every single one was any indication, it was the right move. Launchpad almost worried the neighbors might hear. Almost. That is until the thought delighted him to no end.

Soon Launchpad became mindful of the idea of making sure to hit Drake's spot on every thrust in.

Launchpad’s name was the only thing on the duck’s lips after that.

Launchpad went to reach for Drake’s cock to stroke it but was swatted away with a growl of “Don’t. You. Dare.”

Launchpad’s smile must have betrayed his curiosity because Drake clarified “I’m not gonna come and put an end to this so soon just because you’re good at sex!”

Launchpad practically preened.

Drake let out a "Grrr" again and muttered a little "I'll show you…" before pushing at Launchpad's sturdy shoulders in vein.

Drake scoffed, rolling his eyes "Oh will you lie on your back PLEASE." He 'asked'.

Launchpad laughed a bit confused but did as he was told, unfortunately pulling out of Drake in the process. Drake's satisfying groan at the motion a fair consolation prize.

In seconds Drake was in Launchpad's lap, lining him up again and sinking down on his member. Making Launchpad moan and place hands on Drake's hips.

Drake smoothed them off "Nah-uhuh, let the master work unencumbered thank you very much."

Drake began rolling his hips in circles up and circles down, tightening up on the upstroke, making Launchpad's eyes cross.

"You aren't the only one who's good at sex McQuack."

"Oo, lucky. duck. am I." Launchpad barely got out the words through his strained neck, trying not to end the fun so soon.

Drake let out a self-satisfied little huff and began bouncing on Launchpad's cock as easily as one would a trampoline. Hands on Launchpad's stomach, feet hooked over Launchpad's thighs.

After a few moments of Launchpad simply enjoying the sensations of the motions, of being inside Drake's warmth, Launchpad began to miss the noises he had Drake making not long before.

He moved to get his hands on Drake's hips to which Drake pushed them away again until Launchpad said "Please. Let me hit your spot." through his panting mouth.

Drake tsked but Launchpad could tell it was all for show with the fond little crooked upturn of Drake's bill. Drake allowed the hands.

Launchpad planted his feet on the bed and began pumping his hips toward the right direction until he heard the telltale whimpers and cries of pleasure he'd gotten so addicted to. Once he felt like he had the spot down deadlocked, he lifted Drake by the hips and began pistoning into him in earnest.

"Launchpad!" Drake cried with his head thrown back. Launchpad smiled.

"I wanna make you come DW." Launchpad said, voice jostled from the movement.

With Drake's head still lolled backwards he reached out for his own cock, hard as a rock, that bobbed with every bounce. He stroked himself a couple times and it was enough to make his body tighten up.

Understanding, Launchpad moved Drake's hand out of the way and replaced it with his own larger one that covered nearly Drake's whole member. He began stroking.

Drake let out his loudest, airiest, sound so far and began a full body shake, tightening and pulsating around Launchpad's cock inside him.

It didn't take long at all before Drake was coming, slipping himself all the way down on Launchpad's member and convulsing as cum shot out of his cock and onto Launchpad's chest and bill.

Launchpad couldn't take the sight and feel any longer and let himself come inside his smaller partner, moaning.

Drake soon collapsed atop Launchpad shivering and twitching.

"That was… a lot of mess." Launchpad commented between heaves.

"It's been a while, so sue me." Drake retorted, panting himself.

Launchpad thoroughly enjoyed Drake's weight on his chest and was married to the idea of them snuggling for the rest of the night. But soon DW slipped off of him, still heavily breathing, and onto the pillow beside Launchpad's head.

Launchpad turned towards Drake but stopped himself from reaching out for him. Resolved to just stare at him as they cooled down. Admiring his features, all mused from their sex.

Drake closed his eyes. And then, even through shut lids, managed to look annoyed.

"If you dare to ask me 'how was it' I'm kicking you out of bed."

Launchpad's brows flew up his forehead.

Drake opened his eyes and looked at Launchpad. Drake's eyes searched his face all while wearing his annoyed expression.

Drake tsked again "Fine. If you must know. Some of the best sex of my life. Okay? Satisfied?"

Launchpad lay shocked, just blinking.

Drake turned his eyes toward his ceiling and said "I mean it was definitely the best sex I've ever had with a new partner. First Time sex I mean." He closed his eyes, his features relaxing a hairsbreath "and.. really it's the best sex I've had since I first started having it, and I think that's just the excitement of being touched by another person for the first time…"

Drake's eyes snapped open and he looked toward Launchpad again "So really Launchpad I'm not gonna hear any of this timid 'was I any good' type of nonsense after a performance like that."

Launchpad stayed perfectly still until he was sure DW was done. Then he slid over toward him and drew his bill toward his own with his fingers until they were kissing slow and tenderly.

They kissed until they fell asleep.

Launchpad woke up to Drake, regrettably, putting a shirt back on.

When Drake noticed him, he leaned down to get close to him and whispered "I've gotta go pick up Gosalyn, you go back to sleep."

Launchpad sighed and closed his eyes. Thankful to have such a nice warm bed to sleep the morning away in and a tender little boyfriend who kissed his forehead before heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Send kudos for a sappy epilogue


End file.
